


Zawsze będziemy mieli Paryż

by Andzia267



Series: Cherik w Paryżu/Genoshy [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie), Romance, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), X-Men: Dark Phoenix (Movie) Spoilers, to ta scena na końcu wiecie która
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Erik miał coś jeszcze w lewej dłoni.





	Zawsze będziemy mieli Paryż

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We'll always have Paris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144645) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



> JEST CZWARTA W NOCY, BYŁAM DZISIAJ NA FILMIE I NAPISAŁAM TO I BEZNADZIEJNE TŁUMACZENIE BO AKSKSKEOWO

Charles czekał na swoje zamówienie, gdy usłyszał znajomie skrojony umysł. Wszędzie go rozpozna.  
Erik przysiadł się trzymając szachy w dłoni.  
Kazał mu wybrać dłoń, ale Charles nie zamierzał. Uderzył dłonią w jego usta i uśmiechnął się przy tym, tak jakby znowu byli w jakimś obskurnym hotelu w sześćdziesiątym drugim. Uśmiech Erika gilgotał go w palce, więc je zabrał, trzepocząc rzęsami i śmiejąc zupełnie tak, jakby był tym samym trzydziestolatkiem.  
Nie próżnował i wstał z krzesła pochylając się nad stołem i składając słodki pocałunek. Jego zarost przyjemnie szczypał, a uśmiech stawał się trudny do przezwyciężenia.  
Tak jakby te wszystkie lata cierpienia nie były ważne.  
Bo nie były.  
Lata temu Logan powiedział mu, że to było możliwe. Że mogli do siebie wrócić. Ale uważał to, za zwykłe kłamstwo, aż do teraz.  
Ale wiara była najważniejsza.  
Erik oderwał się i z powrotem usiadł na krzesło. Jego pięści były nadal zaciśnięte.  
Ponownie je uniósł i uśmiechnął rozbrajająco. Oboje mało ostrożni w latach sześćdziesiątych, byli teraz niezwykle zadowoleni z faktu, że mogą całować się publicznie.  
Charles spróbował jeszcze raz i wybrał lewą dłoń.  
Erik otworzył ją, a jego oczom ukazała się obrączka z wygrawerowanym napisem.  
Pofrunęła prosto w jego dłoń. Obejrzał ją z bliska i zrozumiał.  
-Punkt pomiędzy złością a spokojem?  
-Zrobiłem ją z fragmentu hełmu. Pokazałeś mi drogę Charles. Teraz ja chcę się odwdzięczyć. Zostań ze mną.  
-Erik-zaśmiał się czule-Nie możemy wziąć ślubu, wiesz o tym.  
-Zgodnie z obietnicą, zbudowałem własne społeczeństwo. Zamieszkaj ze mną na Genoshy.  
-Tak, myślę, że tym razem chcemy tego samego.


End file.
